


Surrendering to Desire

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: When Chloe is injected with a powerful aphrodisiac while taking down a suspect, she and Lucifer are left faced with an ethical conundrum.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 238





	Surrendering to Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only my first entry in the Fuckruary writing challenge, it is also my first entry in _any_ writing challenge. It was definitely a new experience, and one that I quite enjoyed.
> 
> This one is based on the February 13th prompts: Dubcon and "Can you give me something to get through the night?"

It started out as a normal day for Chloe Jane Decker. Well, as normal as it gets when you are hunting a serial killer who is killing people via aphrodisiac. Okay, so maybe normal left the building a while ago… but the day had definitely started out smoother than it was finishing.

In the past few weeks, the LAPD had found four bodies, each with an unidentified drug in their system and a puncture wound in their arm, as one would expect from an injection. The drug was a little different each time, though it always caused the same result: the victim’s heart gave out and a life was cut too short. It wasn’t until the fourth victim, a woman who had literally died on top of her lover, that things had started to make sense.

The understandably traumatised witness had told them of how the woman had rushed into the bar and had taken the first willing man into the bathroom, insisting that she needed relief. Chloe had been a bit disgusted that the man had taken advantage of a woman who had obviously not been in her right mind, but she hadn’t pressed the issue; something about the haunted look in the man’s eyes told her that he wouldn’t be picking up _any_ women in bars for a while, let alone ones who clearly needed help.

Lucifer had not had the same reservations however, and, by the end of the interview, Chloe had had to practically drag him out of the room to stop him causing a scene.

But that had been yesterday. Today, there had been no more bodies found and no more witnesses to question, just a trail to follow. A trail that had led them to Dr Amanda Hansel and her off-the-books experimental pharmaceutical experiments. Once the drug’s effects had become known, Ella had realised that the reason it had been a little bit different for each victim was because whoever was administrating it wasn’t using the drug to intentionally kill their victims - they were trying to _test_ it. The victims' hearts giving out was a side effect that they were trying to _eliminate_. Once that had been figured out, it hadn’t been hard to make the connection between the four victims and their chemist.

Chloe and Lucifer had only had to walk up to the counter before Dr Hansel had run.

They had managed to corner Dr Hansel in the back room that had been doubling as her lab, and, at some point during the scuffle, the chemist had managed to inject Chloe with a syringe she had been using as a weapon.

A syringe that had been filled with potentially lethal aphrodisiac.

Two hours and many flashbacks of Dr Carlisle and his designer poisons later, Chloe was standing in Ella’s lab, shifting from foot to foot in an effort to distract herself from the tingling feeling between her thighs. She had already been told the good news that Dr Hansel had managed to get the drug to a non-lethal state before injecting Chloe with it, but she was still waiting on Ella to tell her if an antidote could be made.

‘This stuff is crazy complex,’ said Ella, looking over the results of her tests. ‘No wonder it took a few tries to get it right – or at least to get it not to kill, anyways.’

‘Too complex to make an antidote?’ asked Chloe. She shifted her weight back to her other foot and prayed to the universe that Ella would tell her she was wrong. The tingling sensation had moved on to aching now, and she really didn’t want to go sort herself out in the precinct bathroom.

Ella took one last look at the results and then put the folder down. ‘It’s possible,’ she said, and Chloe felt a bubble of hope bloom in her chest, ‘but it would take a while. The drug would probably have left your system before then.’

And _pop!_ went the bubble of hope.

Chloe nodded, disappointment drowning out her growing arousal for a few seconds before it hit her again, even stronger than before. She decided to switch from fidgeting to pacing.

‘Is there anything you can give me, then?’ she asked. ‘Something that will knock me out for the night?’

Ella shook her head. ‘Honestly, Chloe, this drug is pretty unstable. I wouldn’t risk mixing it with _coffee_ , let alone sleeping pills. My advice, take Lucifer home and climb that tree until this thing works its way out of your system.’

Chloe looked out through the blinds to where Lucifer was patiently waiting at her desk. Ella’s suggestion brought forth a barrage of fantasies of exactly what he could do to her on said desk and she had to force herself to look away, blushing profusely.

Ella gave her a knowing smirk.

‘Right, uh, thanks anyway,’ said Chloe awkwardly, trying to both avoid Ella’s gaze and subtly rub her thighs together in an attempt to gain some relief; the ache was starting to get really hard to ignore now. She hurried out of the lab as fast as polite decorum would allow and then slowed as she made her way over to her desk.

Ella’s suggestion seemed like the obvious solution to her current predicament, but Chloe couldn’t help but remember Lucifer’s anger at the man who had taken advantage of their last victim when she had been in a similar state. Chloe knew that the situations were different, her and Lucifer were already together and had sex on the regular… but would Lucifer see it that way?

Either way, someone would have to stay with her during the night, she decided; according to both Ella and Dr Hansel herself, this aphrodisiac was extremely potent, and Chloe really didn’t want to find herself roaming the streets in a desperate lust haze.

And there was no one she trusted to keep her safe more than Lucifer.

‘So, the good news is that this stuff will probably wear off by morning,’ said Chloe as she stopped beside her desk. She was finding it difficult to look Lucifer in the eye so she pulled back one of the silver balls of her Newton’s Cradle and let it go, watching as the power of physics did its work.

‘And the bad news?’ asked Lucifer, obviously concerned but trying to hide it.

Chloe forced herself to look at him. ‘There’s nothing she can do to lessen the effects. All I can do is… wait it out.’

A muscle jumped in Lucifer’s jaw but other than that he had no reaction.

When a full minute passed in silence, Chloe decided that she needed to get this over with sooner rather than later; she was starting to feel quite hot and flustered and she really wanted to get out of the precinct and into the open air. ‘Listen I, uh, I know it’s a lot to ask,’ she began, trying not to let up how nervous and scared she was. ‘But, uh, can I stay with you tonight? I don’t really trust myself to be alone.’

At that, Lucifer did react.

‘I won’t let you anyone touch you,’ he said, his eyes flashing red with hellfire for a second as if to emphasise his words.

Chloe swallowed thickly as a new wave of arousal washed over her, though this one couldn’t just be blamed on the drug. She would never admit to it, but she found the whole hellfire eyes thing really sexy.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. ‘Thanks,’ she said, looking away to avoid his gaze. She instantly regretted the move. Now she could see all the subtle and knowing glances everyone was giving her - though some of them were not as subtle as others. Damn the precinct gossip chain and its unwavering efficiency!

Now thoroughly embarrassed - which was not helping her already present blush – Chloe decided that she couldn’t stay in the building a moment longer. ‘Can we get out of here?’ she asked, making sure to keep her voice low to avoid nosy eavesdroppers. ‘We can do the paperwork tomorrow. I don’t like the way everyone’s looking at me.’

Lucifer glanced around the room, sending a glare to more than one person who quickly looked away. When his gaze returned to her, his eyes were full of understanding. ‘Whatever you wish, Detective,’ he said. ‘Did you have anywhere particular in mind?’

Chloe briefly considered the beach, liking the idea of breathing in the fresh sea air, but the ache between her legs reminded her that she didn’t really want to be anywhere public. ‘Maybe just straight to the penthouse?’ she suggested. She shifted her thighs in another attempt at friction and Lucifer’s eyes flicked down to them, noticing the movement. He must have realised the reason behind it; that muscle in his jaw was twitching again.

‘As you wish,’ he said, his features softening as he looked back up at her face. He got up and held a hand out to indicate that she should lead the way.

Chloe made sure to keep her head high as she exited the precinct, well aware of the eyes that were on her and the knowing muttering that was occurring; it wasn’t until she was sitting in Lucifer’s corvette that she allowed her composure to crumble. She shifted awkwardly in her seat and let out a small groan of frustration. Her fingers twitched, desperate to dive under her waistband, but she kept them under control. Barely.

Lucifer situated himself in the driver’s seat and looked at her a bit awkwardly. ‘How are you feeling?’ he asked tentatively. Chloe almost wished he would crack a joke or make an innuendo - anything to give her a hint that he would be open to helping her relieve the growing tension in her abdomen.

‘How do you think I’m feeling?’ she said, giving him her signature unimpressed look. ‘I’ve been dosed with an aphrodisiac that is so potent, people’s hearts gave out. The whole goddam precinct knows how I’m feeling.’

Lucifer gave a short nod and turned the key in the ignition. The slight vibration of the engine starting felt way better than it should have and Chloe bit back another groan.

If Lucifer noticed, he didn’t comment.

\----

By the time they made it to Lux 20 minutes later, Chloe was just about ready to rip off all her clothes regardless of who was watching. The ache between her legs was properly painful now and it was taking everything in her not to touch herself to relieve that pain. She was probably going to have to reupholster the corvette’s car seat, her nails were digging into it that hard. She barely even noticed when the corvette stopped in its designated parking spot and Lucifer cut the engine. It wasn’t until he was opening the car door beside her that she jumped out of her stupor.

‘Are you alright, Detective?’ he asked in the same tentative tone from before.

Chloe looked up at him but didn’t move from her seat. ‘I... Lucifer, it hurts.’ She let out a little whine and thumped her head back against the seat, closing her eyes and trying to will the pain away.

For a moment, Lucifer was silent. But then…

‘Would you like me to help?’

Chloe almost cried with relief.

She opened her eyes to look up at him, needing to know the offer was genuine. She couldn’t quite work out the expression on his face, but she could tell that he didn’t regret his offer. He wanted to help her.

She didn’t quite trust herself with words anymore, so she simply nodded.

Lucifer offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. But instead of turning her around and bending her over the car like she wanted him to, he simply led her towards the parking garage elevator.

The short walk was a lot slower than Chloe would have liked, and it was taking an enormous amount of willpower not to tackle Lucifer to the ground, but somehow, she made it to the elevator without incident. Thankfully the elevator carriage was already on the garage floor, so there was no agonising waiting before the doors opened.

Once they were inside, Lucifer pressed the button for the penthouse and Chloe steeled herself for what was probably going to be the longest elevator ride of her life. She needn't had bothered, however, for as soon as the door were closed, Lucifer used the hand that was still holding hers to gently pull her towards him. His other hand rested on her hip.

They were so close that they were breathing the same air, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to dive forward and feel his lips on hers… but she needed him to be the one who made the first move. ‘Please, Lucifer,’ she begged, moving her free hand to grip his shoulder.

Lucifer’s mouth was on hers a second later. The kiss was a lot sweeter than Chloe had been aching for, but she wasn’t complaining; any contact was better than no contact.

Lucifer’s lips left hers and started peppering smaller kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. ‘I’m going to make it stop hurting,’ he whispered.

Alarm bells blared in Chloe’s head at his words, but then his fingers slipped under her waistband and all coherent thought went out the window. All that mattered was that she was finally being touched where she needed it most.

She orgasmed before the elevator even reached the penthouse.

Once she had come down from her high, she was a bit discontented to find that the throbbing between her legs had merely lessened in intensity rather than disappeared entirely, but at least the ache was manageable again. ‘Feel better?’ asked Lucifer just as the elevator doors opened to the penthouse.

Chloe nodded, but when she looked up into his eyes, her doubts returned. Had he wanted to do that to her? Or was he only doing it because she was in pain?

Chloe suddenly felt like she was using him – a feeling which only increased when, as they left the elevator, Lucifer used his pocket square to clean his fingers. If this had been any other night, he would have licked his fingers clean and then carried her to nearest available flat surface to get a better taste of her.

Chloe decided then and there that she wasn’t going to put him in that position again.

And, 20 minutes later, when the ache between her thighs had become harder and harder to ignore, she was still sticking to that promise.

Unfortunately, Lucifer could be very observant when he wanted to be.

‘Is it hurting again?’ he asked, putting down his drink and putting the movie they were watching on mute.

Chloe shook her head. ‘No, not hurting. Just… insistent.’

Lucifer studied her for a moment but accepted her answer.

Chloe took a breath, figuring that now was a good a time as any to get the apologies out of the way. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said, the words coming out in more of a rush than intended.

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose. ‘You’re sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?’

‘The elevator,’ explained Chloe, now at normal speed. She rubbed her thighs together as she momentarily got lost in the memory of Lucifer’s breath at her neck, his fingers in her-

‘The elevator?’ asked Lucifer, pulling Chloe out of her haze. ‘If anyone should be sorry about that, it’s me.’

Chloe adjusted her position so she could face him properly and reached over to take his hand in hers. ‘And that’s why I’m sorry. I know you feel guilty about it, even though you shouldn’t, and it’s not fair to put you in that position.’

Lucifer looked down at their joined hands and squeezed a little. ‘Of course I should feel guilty,’ he said, defeated. ‘I took advantage of you. I just wanted to take away the pain, but that’s no excuse.’

Chloe shuffled over and kissed him softly, using all the willpower she had to pull away before she succumbed to the desire to deepen it. ‘You did take the pain away,’ she said, ‘but you didn’t take advantage of me.’ Lucifer opened his mouth to reply but Chloe lifted a finger to his lips, stopping him. ‘For one, you didn’t get anything out of it yourself, and even if you did, I wouldn’t consider it taking advantage.’

‘You wouldn’t?’ His question was slightly muffled by Chloe’s finger which was still pressing against his lips.

Chloe shook her head softly. ‘I would consider it helping your girlfriend with a highly unusual situation.’

But Lucifer still looked dubious.

‘Let me put it this way,’ said Chloe, finally lowering her finger. ‘If it weren’t for the aphrodisiac, we’d probably be onto round two by now.’

Lucifer scoffed. ‘Darling, we’ve barely been home 20 minutes. We wouldn’t even be finished round one yet.’

Chloe smiled. There was the smug Devil that she knew and loved.

‘My point is,’ she said around a laugh, ‘I’m not angry. So please don’t feel guilty about it.’

‘But you seemed so reluctant,’ he said.

‘Because _I_ don’t want to take advantage of _you_ ,’ said Chloe. She looked down at their joined hands, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. ‘I feel like I’m using you. I want to have sex with you’- she clenched around nothing at the mere thought –‘but not if the only reason you are doing it is because you feel like you have to. I only want you if you want me too.’

Lucifer let go of her hand and, a second later, she was straddling his lap with his hands on her hips. He used his grip to grind her down against him and Chloe moaned as she felt his erection press against her through the fabric of their clothes. ‘Does that feel like I don’t want you?’ he asked, though he didn’t give her time to answer. ‘Darling, I’ve been hard since the elevator.’

He let out a sigh and released his grip on her. ‘But just because I want to, doesn’t mean I should. The aphrodisiac could be clouding your judgement.’

‘It isn’t,’ insisted Chloe. ‘At least not right now. And right now, I am thinking that if you want to, and if I want to, then there’s no reason why we shouldn’t. Can’t we just pretend that I wasn’t injected with super-experimental lady Viagra and just enjoy each other’s company like we usually would?’

Lucifer looked up at her in silence, and after a few moments, Chloe decided to take his non-answer as a negative one. Disappointed and still aching, she started to get up off of his lap, accepting her sexless fate for the evening and hoping that Lucifer would at least let her borrow some of his toys, but before she could fully untangle herself from him, Lucifer’s grip tightened and he pulled her back down towards him. She let out a surprised squeak that was quickly muffled by his lips.

The kiss was far from chaste; it was full of heat and passion and hunger, and there was no way Chloe would have been strong enough to resist it even without the drug.

‘So, is that a yes?’ she asked once she had forced herself to pull back for air.

‘Yes,’ breathed Lucifer before diving in for another searing kiss. This one was a lot shorter, Chloe having already thoroughly depleted her lung reserves, and when they pulled apart this time, only one word was spoken.

‘Bedroom.’

Lucifer lifted Chloe off the couch with ease and was laying her down onto his bed in next to no time. Their clothes were removed just as quickly, and before Chloe knew it, she was pulling her gloriously naked boyfriend down on top of her.

There was no need for foreplay, Chloe was already soaked and Lucifer had been hard for ages, so Chloe declined Lucifer’s offer to go down on her with a polite “next time” and manoeuvred her hips into the perfect position to take him inside. They both moaned in pleasure and relief as he slowly pushed forward. After a few slow strokes, Lucifer was as deep as he could go, and Chloe keened at the blissful feeling of being so full. She may have sounded desperate, but she didn’t care; it felt so good to finally have him inside of her.

Lucifer’s head fell to Chloe’s shoulder and he gave a short, seemingly involuntary thrust. ‘Darling, if you keep making those sounds, this is going to be over a lot quicker than either of us would like,’ he said around a groan.

Chloe chuckled but made no apologies and no promises. She had trouble being quiet with Lucifer at the best of times, she sure as hell wasn’t going to be able to manage it now. Instead, she rolled her hips deliberately, silently begging him to move.

Lucifer hissed and made another one of those involuntary thrusts and then propped himself back up on his forearms. Chloe took a moment to appreciate how the setting sun bathed him in a golden light before all her attention was taken by his hips finally moving against hers properly. He started slow and deep, but soon quickened the pace, giving Chloe that friction that she had been desperately needing.

But she wanted more.

‘Harder,’ she whined, hands gripping the sheets beneath her. ‘Please, Lucifer. Fuck me harder.’

Lucifer growled and increased the speed of his thrusting… but not by enough.

‘Lucifer,’ Chloe whined again. ‘Don’t hold back.’

Lucifer bent down and gave her a quick messy kiss. ‘I think you’re forgetting my strength,’ he grunted, his hips never once faltering. ‘I have to hold back.’

Chloe wanted to argue, but she knew he was right; she had seen him crush metal with his bare hands, and she knew that bone would snap just as easy if he were to ever truly lose control.

But that didn’t mean she was giving up entirely.

‘Then go as fast as you dare to,’ she said. ‘I can take more than this, I promise. I’ll tell you if it gets too much.’

Lucifer let out another one of those sexy growls, but instead of speeding up, he slowed down. ‘What-’ she began to ask, but then Lucifer was gripping her by the hips and sitting back on his knees, keeping them joined the entire time. Chloe slid easily over the silk sheets and she let out a low and wanton moan as the change of angle meant he hit even deeper inside of her.

The new position meant that he had complete control, his tight grip on her waist not even giving her the freedom to so much as roll her hips, so Chloe wrapped her legs around Lucifer's back and shivered in anticipation as she waited for his next move.

He was once again slow to start, but after a few experimental thrusts and a slight adjustment of grip so that he could better support her weight, he began to move in earnest. It didn’t take long for him to reach his earlier speed and then surpass it, and the room soon filled with the sounds of their panting and the slap of skin against skin as he pounded into her. At the back of her mind, Chloe realised that he was probably still being a bit overcautious, but she was far from caring.

‘Yes, just like that,’ she gasped, feeling herself getting closer and closer to her peak. She closed her eyes for a moment, focussing on the feeling of him hitting that perfect spot inside her, and when she opened them again, she was met with a look of pure desire on Lucifer’s face.

She always felt so wanted whenever she was with him.

Lucifer mainly kept his eyes locked on hers, but occasionally they would flicker south and the muscle in his jaw would tick. It took a moment, but Chloe managed to work through the lust-driven fog to realise that the extra force of Lucifer’s pounding meant that her breasts were bouncing with every thrust he made. And despite him being a self-proclaimed “leg man”, he sure did love playing with them during sex. The position they were currently in, however, didn’t leave him with a free hand, even with his supernatural strength, and their height difference meant that there was no way he would be able to comfortably bend to use his mouth. It must have been terribly frustrating for him to be able to see but not touch.

Did it make her a bad person that she was a little turned on by that?

Not quite sure if it was to help him or tease him further, Chloe relinquished her grip on the sheets to bring one hand up to her left breast and slowly palm it. Lucifer’s eyes followed the movement and that muscle in his jaw ticked again.

Chloe smirked but it was quickly wiped off her face by a particularly deep thrust, and the need to come suddenly became too great to ignore. She gave her nipple one last pinch before reaching her hand up to Lucifer’s face. Thankfully, he caught on pretty quick and leaned down enough for her to be able to run her thumb over his lips. It only took a little pressure for him to take the digit into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it.

Chloe moaned and purposely clenched around him, causing him to release her thumb in favour of letting out a few choice curse words as he obviously struggled to keep his control.

Her thumb now wet and warm, Chloe returned it to her breast and closed her eyes, pretending that it was Lucifer’s tongue that was circling her nipple instead. That was all it took, and she cried out her release as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her.

Lucifer’s thrusts slowed to deep and steady strokes as he worked her through her orgasm, and then stopped completely when she had come down from her high.

But he was still hard.

Chloe shivered pleasantly at the implication; it was not uncommon for him to give her two (or sometimes even three) orgasms before he even reached his first one, and the aphrodisiac in her veins meant that she was already eager for more.

‘Gorgeous,’ said Lucifer as his eyes roamed over her.

Chloe flushed at the praise but didn’t have time to reply before Lucifer was bending down and sliding one of his hands up her back so that he could pull her up into his lap. She squealed at the sudden movement, but the sound was soon cut off by Lucifer’s mouth on hers.

Lucifer kissed her like his life depended on it, and the small embers of Chloe’s renewed arousal flared into a roaring fire. With him sitting back on his knees and her in his lap, she had a bit more freedom of movement, so she used it to slowly grind against him, causing them to both moan into the kiss.

It was Lucifer who finally broke the kiss, but only to move his lips elsewhere. He started with small kisses over her jaw and neck before ultimately finding his way down to her breasts; not an unexpected development considering the teasing Chloe had been doing only moments before. Besides, the move was far from unwelcome, and Chloe carded her hands through Lucifer’s hair, holding him to her as he lavished attention on her right nipple.

They continued to grind against each other, Lucifer’s pelvis brushing her clit each time, and Chloe soon found herself reaching another peak. This orgasm was less intense but still oh so satisfying, and she moaned out Lucifer’s name as she clenched around him.

Lucifer’s grip on her hip tightened and he brought her closer to him as he continued to rock into her faster and faster, obviously close to his own release.

‘Are you going to come for me?’ asked Chloe. The question came out more breathless than seductive, but it did the trick. Lucifer suddenly stilled and muttered a muffled string of curses into the flesh of her breasts as he came inside her. Chloe moved one hand down to stroke his back, right over where his wings were, and smiled as he shuddered at the touch.

With a loud groan, Lucifer set them back down on the bed and slipped out of her. He flopped down on his side beside her, looking thoroughly well-fucked with his hair sticking up at odd angles and a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin.

Chloe imagined that she looked quite similar.

She absentmindedly reached over and brushed away a stray curl that had fallen over his forehead, smiling at the loving look in his eyes. Once she had pulled her hand away, he shuffled closer and gave her a short but tender kiss. Chloe fought the urge to deepen it as she felt the tell-tale signs of her arousal returning; it could wait a little while longer. Right now, she just wanted to bask in the afterglow with her boyfriend.

And bask they did, spending the next few minutes making small talk and stealing kisses. But there were two things that Chloe could not ignore for long: the growing need between her legs, and the desire for a shower.

Lucifer was all too happy to satisfy both.

\----

It took a few hours, but eventually the aphrodisiac started to wear off, and by the time Chloe and Lucifer had reached round six, the sex had gone from hard and urgent fucking, to slowly making love and taking the time to explore each other’s bodies with hands and tongues. Chloe couldn’t deny that she was impressed by Lucifer’s stamina. If it weren’t for the aphrodisiac, there was no way she would have been able to go all night the way they had done, even with the many breaks in between. But Lucifer? Lucifer made it seem like he could go all night and all of the next day as well.

He had taken good care of her though, making sure she had stayed fed and hydrated and allowing her as many cold showers as she had needed. And in the early hours of the morning, when Chloe was finally spent, he held her in his arms as she fell into a blissful slumber.

It was a full three hours past her usual alarm before she woke up. Sunlight shone through the thin curtain, making her wince and cover her eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the sudden light. Once certain she was not blind, she lowered her hand and sat up properly, wincing again as her muscles protested the movement. Not that she could blame them; she had given them quite the workout the previous night.

Speaking of…

‘Lucifer?’ she called out. His side of the bed was empty.

Footsteps sounded from towards the kitchen and, a few seconds later, Lucifer appeared in the bedroom doorway, dressed in his usual morning attire of boxers and silk robe. He was holding a tray of what smelled like a delicious breakfast.

‘Morning sleepyhead,’ he said, though Chloe could sense an apprehensiveness in his voice. ‘You have impeccable timing; I had just finished setting the tray.’

Chloe smiled at him gratefully as he laid said tray down in front of her. Her stomach growled at the sight of the omelette that he had prepared for her.

‘Thank you, Lucifer,’ she said, and she leaned forwards to give him a quick kiss before he could get too far away. When she pulled back, his apprehension seemed to have dimmed somewhat.

‘I hope you don’t mind, but I turned that incessant alarm of yours off,’ he said, settling down beside her on his side of the bed. ‘The lieutenant called, anyway. Said to take a few days off. Something about mandated leave after traumatic experiences.’

Chloe scoffed. ‘I wouldn’t exactly call last night "traumatic".’

It was a bit of lie; she _had_ been terrified when she had first been injected, not knowing that the drug was no longer lethal. But once that fear had been put to rest and her and Lucifer had surrendered to their desires, the night had been more than enjoyable.

Chloe felt the low heat of arousal as she remembered all the ways Lucifer had satisfied her, but this time, that arousal had nothing to do with any drug.

Lucifer must have noticed the change.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asked.

‘The drug’s all worn off now,’ said Chloe, rolling up the sleeves up of her designated sleepshirt – one of Lucifer’s white button ups – and stabbing at her omelette in an effort to distract herself from the memories that her mind was replaying for her in technicolour and surround sound. Her muscles would not thank her if she were to try for an encore. ‘And before you ask, no, I’m not mad at you. Last night was incredible, aphrodisiac related awkwardness aside, and I don’t regret it for a second.’

The expression that appeared on Lucifer's face at that could not be described as anything other than relief, and Chloe couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him again.

She pulled away with a smile and returned to her breakfast, eager to eat it before it got cold; Lucifer was a great chef and wasting any of his cooking was a sin in her book. She groaned as she took her first bite – yep, definitely a sin - and when she looked back at Lucifer, his eyes were dark with want.

‘Lucifer, I’m exhausted,’ she chuckled, ignoring the fact that, despite the exhaustion and sore muscles, a part of her was still very much interested. She took another bite of her omelette and did her best not to moan this time.

‘I’m more than happy to do all the work, darling,’ Lucifer purred. It wasn’t hard to believe he was the Devil when he was tempting her like this. ‘How about a nice massage after breakfast. With a happy ending, of course.’

The feel of Lucifer's palm on her bare thigh was the final straw, and Chloe felt her resistance crumble as she surrendered to temptation. 'Okay,' she agreed in a heady whisper, and if she ate her breakfast a little faster than usual, well who could really blame her?


End file.
